


幸福的牢笼

by lingyan_2333



Category: DMMd
Genre: M/M, 虐R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingyan_2333/pseuds/lingyan_2333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*这篇是关于Clear的BE的产物</p><p>*DMMD是我第一次玩的R18游戏，而且第一次就走到了Clear的BE线</p><p>*此篇的设定的时间是BE线中Clear咬去苍叶手之前</p><p>*第一次写同人文，第一次写H，请轻喷</p>
    </blockquote>





	幸福的牢笼

**Author's Note:**

> *这篇是关于Clear的BE的产物
> 
> *DMMD是我第一次玩的R18游戏，而且第一次就走到了Clear的BE线
> 
> *此篇的设定的时间是BE线中Clear咬去苍叶手之前
> 
> *第一次写同人文，第一次写H，请轻喷

“苍叶，我喜欢你，非常非常喜欢你，喜欢得就想让你全身心地属于我。而我是个非常贪心的人造人呢，东江说了我不能够成为和你一样的人类，那么，我就把你变成了和我一样的东西哦，这样，我们就可以一直一直地在一起了呢。”Clear近乎病态地喃喃自语道，同时着迷似得把玩着苍叶长到锁骨的蓝色长发，无视了身下的人压抑的呻吟。  
苍叶的头发有触感，会在被人碰到后产生剧烈的痛楚，由于这个原因，他很讨厌别人的触碰，无论是身体还是头发。而现在，他却蜷曲在Clear身边，任他百般玩弄自己，因为，这都是他的错误，如果不是他，那么Clear应该还好好地生活在白金牢笼外的一个自由的地方吧，还是那么的天真迷糊，经常问别人一些意想不到的难题，得到回答之后轻轻蹙眉，歪着头努力地想弄明白，也许他还没有勇气取下那个防毒面具，还是害怕自己的长相奇怪会受到大家的讨厌，也许••••••但是，无论是哪个结局里，都没有他，Clear曾经的“冒牌主人”，苍叶。  
也许这样就够了吧，苍叶想，这样，Clear会感觉到幸福，那么我也就会感觉到幸福。突然，Clear一改刚才温柔地抚摸，粗暴地抓住头发地末梢，剧痛通过神经传遍整个身体，苍叶不禁痉挛起来，四肢也不听地摆动挣扎着，企图摆脱这令人绝望的痛楚。  
“苍叶，不可以哦，我的苍叶，你的腿既然不听我的话，那它们的存在意义也就没有了，对吧？苍叶，你是属于我的，就由我来把你打造成一个只属于我的人偶吧，好吗？”此刻，Clear温柔地语气在苍叶听来就仿佛如魔鬼的判决一样，令人心生寒意。  
Clear，你依旧是你，但是你却又已经不是你。一着不慎，满盘皆输，或许，从一开始我们就已经错了。  
感受着Clear滑腻的舌头舔上了自己的大腿，在自己的大动脉处游移着，另苍叶想起了以前手术前的消毒。为什么还会想到这个呢，当初由于莱姆游戏受伤而住院让很多人都很担心呢，对了，外婆，外婆还好吗，牢笼外的大家呢，是不是都被东江控制了呢？成为了东江的阶下囚，被抓去进行了研究，方便了东江使旧居民区的人都听命于他的计划，这些也许都是我自找的。外婆，对不起，你养了二十年的是我这种犹犹豫豫瞻前顾后结果连累大家的懦弱的胆小鬼••••••“啊！”一阵大腿根部传来的疼痛让苍叶从迷离中清醒过来，“苍叶，你不专心了哦，你的眼睛没有看我哦，这样的话，没有它们也可以哦？”Clear用着天真清澈的声音说着近乎残酷的话，语音刚落，没有犹豫地，那双曾经做出一桌丰盛早餐的手，那双曾温柔地抚摸过苍叶脸庞的手直直的挖下了苍叶的眼睛！  
“啊啊啊啊——”剧烈的疼痛伴随着失去光明的绝望让苍叶近乎晕厥，模模糊糊中只听到Clear着魔似得喃喃声：“从此，苍叶，我就是你的眼睛，我会保护你，苍叶，答应我，我会一直保护着你。”那声音充满了迷茫与脆弱，与当时苍叶要求Clear摘去面具时相似，苍叶突然觉得心痛不已，是啊，Clear只是需要自己罢了，这也是我的幸福所在，不是么？摇摇晃晃地，苍叶的手触到了Clear的脸，唇角勾起，然后彻底失去了意识。

苍叶是被大腿根部的不适弄醒的，他努力地抬起脸像下身看去，漆黑一片，他才记起自己的眼睛已经被Clear作为惩罚而摘去了。于是，他挣扎着用手向下摸去，蓦地，他僵住了，只有冰冷的钢铁的触感，他发现自己的腿自根部一下已经全部不见了。“是我截去的，苍叶。”Clear的声音在一片寂静中响起，冷淡地就如不过剪掉了长得过长的指甲一样。  
“苍叶，接吻吧。”说罢，Clear无视了苍叶的踌躇，抬起他的下巴，吻了下去。这个吻并不像在雨中小巷那个那么温柔，包含着无尽的爱怜；这个吻，包含了无尽的爱，还有，占有欲。刚开始，只是四片唇瓣的摩擦，然后，苍叶的唇被用牙齿粗暴地撬开，随之Clear的舌头也闯了进来，在他的嘴里肆虐一番后仿佛没有兴趣了似的像下转移；舌头舔上了脖子，向品尝美味似的慢慢舔舐，尖利的牙齿划破了皮肤，鲜红的血液顺着苍白的皮肤流下，美丽到妖艳。  
“好美啊苍叶，你只要在我面前展示这种美丽就可以了，”他轻声呢喃，“你是属于我的，我会保护你的。哦对了，作为我的人偶，要把你锁起来哦~”与往常无异的欢快语调，仿佛说的不过是“天气真好啊”之类的内容，令苍叶不禁颤栗起来：“Clear，不要••••••”难道就要这样被囚禁起来了吗？Clear，不要这样做••••••  
“••••••苍叶，难道你不需要我的保护了吗？”白色的毛球失望地垂在胸前，楚楚可怜的样子仿佛是只受伤的小兽。半晌，他抬起头来抚摸着苍叶的脸笑道：“没关系，就算苍叶不喜欢也没关系，我会保护苍叶的，直到永远。”话音未落，苍叶感到自己的两条腿被粗暴地分开，下体暴露在冰冷的空气中。“•••••Clear？啊啊啊！”他疑惑地问道，蓦地，一根手指突然刺入菊穴中，指甲刮搔着内壁。  
“呐，苍叶，舒服吗？”Clear的声音有些嘶哑。  
“好痛！怎么可能舒服啊！你在干什么！快拿出去！”  
“既然苍叶这么说的话，”Clear的手指一点一点地退出了那个小洞，正当苍叶松了口气时，比手指粗了许多的东西猛然突入进来，“一点都不乖哦苍叶，明明你很想要我啊，为什么，你总是要让我离开呢？只有我能保护你啊！”Clear不复刚才的怜惜，猛地一个挺身，用赞叹地语气说道：“哇，小苍叶抬头了呢，是感到快感了吧~”说罢，他修长的手指覆上了那个铃口，再用指甲描摹着突起的青色血管，之后猛地一掐。“啊啊啊啊啊！”剧烈的痛楚和耻辱感袭向了苍叶，他挣扎着：“不要啊啊•••Clear•••停下来•••快出去嗯啊•••”  
但Clear好像完全没有听到苍叶的呼喊似的俯下身，叼住右胸那一小颗红樱，不断撕咬着；像是不让左边受冷落，他的左手抓住苍叶左胸的乳头拉扯着，拉出一个令人羞耻的弧度后又放开弹回，右手依旧玩弄着苍叶已经充血的阴茎。  
“为什么？苍叶明明很舒服啊，”Clear像是一个好奇宝宝一样问着，可是身体的动作一点也没有停止，“瞧，小苍叶已经硬得不成样子了呢。呐，苍叶，想射出来吗？”Clear笑着问道。  
快被身体的奇异快感挑弄得近乎疯狂，苍叶现在唯一的念头就是想释放下身胀痛的欲望，于是他点点头，乞求道：“•••啊啊•••，让我放出来吧•••嗯啊•••啊啊啊！”话还没有说完，苍叶便感受到肿胀的欲望被人紧紧捆住，突如其来的痛楚几乎让他昏了过去。  
“不行哟苍叶，我说过了吧，我们要一直一直在一起，所以，你不可以先行离开哦，一秒也不可以。”少年冰冷而残酷的话语在耳边响起，让苍叶入坠冰窖般心寒。  
不知过了多长的时间，Clear终于解开了束缚，和苍叶一起射出，性爱到了最高潮。之后，苍叶再也受不了，晕了过去。  
睡了好久以后，苍叶的意识回归了，眼前依旧是一片黑暗。感受着冰冷的地面，他移动了一下头，不出所料地听到了锁链的哗啦声，他顺着声源摸去，触到了一条冰冷的锁链，连着自己脖子上的项圈延伸到不远处的杆子上。果然，这就是Clear的保护措施，苍叶自嘲道。“••••••嗯”喑哑的嗓音在发出了这个单一的音节后就宛如被扼住了嗓子一样，发不出其他的音了，比料想得还要绝望，苍叶伸出双手在空中摸索着，嘴里发出无意义的“啊啊”的呻吟。“我让苍叶喝下了致哑的药，这样，苍叶就不会说出不需要我保护的话了呢，这样，苍叶就不会离开我了呢~多么好，苍叶是属于我的，只能由我来保护，只能按我的想法来塑造。呐，我的苍叶真是太美丽了••••••”站在不远处的Clear慢慢走过来蹲下身赞叹道，就仿佛一个无邪的孩子看到了心爱的玩具，那种期待的语气让人完全无法硬下心来拒绝。  
苍叶露出了一个无可奈何的笑容，在黑暗中摸索着，直到触到了一团毛茸茸的头发，就像以前经常会做的那样，他轻轻地揉了揉，在心中说：“真拿你没办法啊，Clear。”  
就让我用我的一生来温暖你吧，我爱你，Clear。


End file.
